Wolf Hunt
by XMJ
Summary: (this story was removed due to infringement of the page guidelines but i am re-uploading it and changing the rating so it can be read again) when on a hunt for a mysterious wolf-like animal... Daryl and Beth come across something rather... unexpected,


Since Merle's death things were different for Daryl, he couldn't eat, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he just spent his days killing walkers, with his bow, with his knife... with Merle's hand-blade.

As for those around Daryl, they couldn't talk to him, Carol tried but he just screamed at her, told her to 'poke around in somebody else's business' it hurt her, she couldn't bear to watch him like this, so when he decides to go on a hunt, she sends Beth after him, just hoping that he won't have such a massive go at her as she is still young,

"Daryl! Daryl wait up!" Beth is running through the brambles and trees outside of the prison, chasing after Daryl,

"what're you doing?" Daryl's response hurts Beth, but she shrugs it off, he has just lost his brother to be fair, his last family in the world,

"Carol asked me to watch over you whilst you were out of the prison," her voice is soft, gentle towards Daryl, trying to calm him, "we want to look out for you,"

"i don't need no babysitter, not you, not from Carol, so you can just go back up there an tell her that yourself!"

"i'm unarmed, i can't go back like this, you have to keep me safe"

Beth smiles at Daryl, hoping that he will let her tag along for a while, at least long enough for her to get close to him, and help him.  
"fine, you stick with me, but next time i come out, you best not follow me or i'll put an arrow in you myself!"

his last words hurt Beth, the thought that he could be so cold, whether or not he just got dropped on his own, it was harsh.

"i'm sorry," she couldn't have a go at him though, because he could easily leave her out here on her own, and she had been telling the truth when she said she was unarmed.

"here," Daryl pulled a knife from it's sheathe on his belt, he held it out to her, "take this, at least you can be of some use to me if i need you,"  
Beth takes the knife and looks at it, it has a short handle, long enough to keep a firm grip on, but not that long that it becomes awkward to carry, the blade is also quite short, but agin, long enough to pierce through the skull and cut clean through the brain, with some blade left spare, it's sharp, but very strong, and very well taken care of, it smells like disinfectant and chemicals, it must have been one of Merle's old weapons.

"where are you headed?"

"i've been trying to track an animal in these woods for a while,"

Daryl's tracking skills were unmatched by anyone in the rest of the group, if he sees a footprint, he can tell you what animal it comes from and where it's heading, with a lot more facts on the side,

"what kind of animal?"

"i have no idea... the prints look like a wolves, but they are too big, and there's only two..."

"so not a wolf?"

"well... nah but yes"

the fact that he doesn't know what it is surprises Beth, Daryl has always been so certain at this stuff.

"see here," says Daryl, pointing to a weird mark on the floor, "this is a wolf print, and here is the second print," his hand points to another mark, of similar shape but reversed, so instead of it being a left print like the first one, it's a right print.

"i see yeah, so you have two prints?" Beth's voice trails off as she lets Daryl figure out where to go with this information.

after a minute or so Daryl stands up straight and begins to follow the prints, his eye scan everything, from broken twigs, to more prints, to a scratch-mark on a tree, he studies the scratch-mark for several minutes in silence, Beth begins to think that he has forgotten she is there but then he speaks.

"this scratch-mark, if the wolf were to do this, it would have had to move against the tree with a lot of power looking at how deep it is, notice how the five marks are stretched further apart than the marks on the floor?"

"yeah..."

Daryl turns to face Beth, a serious look in his eyes,

"it stands up like a man, but it has claws and feet like a wolf,"

"so a werewolf?"

"well, the Chupacabra's real, why can't werewolves be?"

Beth knows the question is rhetorical, but she can't help thinking for an answer, 'because it's crazy maybe' no... it's right there, the prints, walking like a man, the power it must have scratched th tree with, it's insane that there could be a werewolf outside the prison! are they in danger from it?

"c'mon, lets go," Daryl turns from the tree and picks up the trail again, his eyes continuously scanning the ground, the trees, everything! he is incredible! and strangely... attractive, with his rugged way and incredible skill...

"are we still following it?" Beth is scared, but she tries to hide it from Daryl, she wants him to think she is brave,

"yeah... it moves fast, looking at the angle of the print it's feet... or paws, they hit the ground hard before coming back out, and with the length between them, he must be stretching his legs real wide for a step, or he is moving really fast!"

Beth leans down and looks at one of the prints Daryl pointed out, the mud is pressed down a lot, but slightly less at the back, as if something had been moving with such speed it's feet dug into the ground before they tore back into the air for the next step.

"are you tracking me?"

the voice comes from behind them, both Daryl and Beth spin together towards the direction it came from, Daryl's crossbow is poised ready for a shot within a blink,

"who they hell are you?" his voice spits venom at the newcomer,

"i asked first"

"we're tracking an animal, now who are you?"

"i'm Scott," the boy looks about seventeen, his eyes glint red slightly as Daryl repositions his crossbow at him, he is kind of handsome, nice eyes, a strong-looking body, quite attractive, his nose looks broken, and leaning slightly closer Beth can see that his jaw-line is slightly un-even, "you by any chance tracking a wolf?"

"maybe,"

"need any help?"

"nah, we were looking first, we aren't splitting a meal with you!"

Beth turns to Daryl, "Daryl, let him help, he seems nice," she glances back at Scott, "he's kind of cute too" she whispers it to him but out of the corner of her eye she see's the boy smile as she says it, she turns and looks at the boy again, this time she looks at him fully, he couldn't have heard say that from over there, nobody could!

why did his eyes flash red? was it the light... or has this boy got something to hide? and how did he instantly know they were tracking a wolf? is he tracking it too?

"we don't need your help, and nor do we need hang-on" and with that Daryl fires his crossbow at Scott, the arrow whistles through the air, straight at him, and...

he catches it, directly in front of his face, no damage on him at all, taken aback Daryl then unsheathes one of his knives and rushes him,  
he slices at Scott's throat, meaning to kill him instantly, the blade whistles through the air and... he catches Daryl's arm.

"get off me!" shouts Daryl pushing at him, he pushes his arms outwards with all his strength and... falls away from him,

whoever this Scott is, he just disarmed Daryl and beat him, without moving anything besides his arms.

Scott looks up at Beth, "are you going to try as well?" she quickly shakes her head trying to hide the knife she has been holding all this time,

"sweet, so are you sure you don't want help tracking this wolf?" his voice is riddled with malice, and mockery... he's teasing the two of them, making it plainly obvious to them both,

it stands on two legs, has incredible speed, so fast it's feet dig into the floor when it runs, fast enough to catch an arrow in mid-air, he could hear her voice from nearly twenty metres away...

"you're the wolf" it comes out just loud enough so that Beth hears herself.

"clever girl," a dark smile stretches across Scott's face, he turns to Daryl, "you figured it too right?"

Daryl nods and begins to shuffle away from him, the boy extends his arm and pulls Daryl up,

"don't worry, i don't bite," he laughs shortly and helps dust off Daryl,

"get off! i got this myself!"

"he just lost his only family in the world," Beth whispers it so that Daryl doesn't hear her but looking at how Scott reacts he heard her perfectly, he takes a step away from Daryl and looks at Beth,

he walks towards Beth, she stands where she is looking him in the eyes, searching for that red she saw moments ago,

"stay away from her!" Daryl's voice sounds protective, Beth can't help but smile at his concern,

"you two got a thing?" asks Scott,

"no, but she's under my care,"

"so you aren't lovers, no?"

"well... no but-"

"okay then, you wouldn't mind if i did this then," and with that, Scott leans in towards Beth and kisses her, their lips press together gently at first but then he becomes more forceful and she kisses him back,

"hey! stop!" Daryl rushes over to the two of them to stop them but they break contact before he can reach them,

"aah... you have feelings for her?"

"not really no..." Beth looks to Daryl, their eyes meet briefly but then he looks away, he's shy,

"so i can do that again then?" Scott turns to Beth once more and goes to kiss her again, she leans to him so she can kiss him but Daryl cuts them short,

"NO!"

Scott turns to Daryl, an expectant look in his eyes,

"okay... i like her... she's so pretty, and caring,"

Beth smiles at the compliment... turns out Daryl likes her... and maybe so does this Scott boy, things are getting kind of interesting out here...

"i like her okay?" Daryl sounds close to breaking,

"well i like her too" replies Scott, turning to Beth as he says it...

Beth tried to hide her smile behind a hand but Scott pulls her arms down without a struggle, her cheeks blush redder than a flame,

"don't hide such a pretty face," his smile infects Beth easily,

"please don't, not in front of me at least," Daryl's voice shows the enormous level of hurt welling up inside of him at the site of this newcomer just walking in and taking something he liked away from him.

"come over here and join us then" Scott's voice travels to Daryl across the wind like a sweet scent.

Daryl looks at the two of them as Scott slides his hands up Beth's waist,

"I... I..."

"you what?"

"I don't know,"

"then stop standing around and get over here!"

Daryl walks over to the pair of them, Scott's arm extends and draws him in, Beth looks up at Daryl, her eyes are scared but she wants them both, and they both want her.

Beth reaches up to Daryl, his face contorts with happiness, Beth kisses him quickly before moving away from him,

"you two are so awkward!" Scott laughs for a second before kissing Beth passionately, "kiss her like that you fool!"

he turns to Daryl and watches him expectantly, he moves towards Beth, Beth looks back at him, her eyes shoot down to his feet, shyly he moves into towards her, her head tilts up into him, the look into each others eyes for a brief moment before Daryl just forces his lips against hers.

the kiss seems to last forever for Beth, his lips move fluently with her own, it's like the two of them have joined as one for the time being, the two awkward survivors thrown together in a moment of deliriously passionate love.

after a few seconds of them kissing Scott begins to get jealous, he puts his hands between the two of them and separates them, they hold on as long as they can but the werewolf boy is too strong for them, they come away from each other, Daryl smiles at Beth before glaring at Scott, he doesn't like how easily this teenager can manipulate him, then force him around physically... and Beth can see him getting riled up about it, at first she gets annoyed at Scott for doing it to Daryl, then she looks at how Scott can make Daryl work to Scott's advantage, and it turns her on.

"serve's as good practice, eh?" Scott is standing between the two of them, " now watch the master work!" he turns towards Beth and leans in to kiss her but before he can she jumps around him and throws herself onto Daryl, taken by surprise Daryl recoils away from her before realizing that she is kissing him! he leans into her briefly, then the two of them kiss like last time, their tongues dance inside each other's mouths, Scott moves behind Beth, he is kind of hurt by the way she just avoided him like that, but maybe he shouldn't be so arrogant, he slides his hands around Beth's stomach, hugging her gently, he leans down and kisses the side of her neck, as his lips touch her, she lifts her left arm up and strokes the back of Scott's head, then she breaks contact with Daryl, turns and kisses Scott, as she kisses him, she realizes, Scott is no longer controlling either of them, she is the one in complete control!

her kiss with Scott is less loving than with Daryl, but she knows Daryl, Scott is a total stranger to her, not that she doesn't like this stranger,

Daryl's hands slide up Beth's waist, they run over Scott's hands quickly, then slow as they reach her breasts, he leans down and kisses them in turn, then he begins to undo each button on Beth's top,

feeling her blouse coming un-done, Beth breaks off her kiss with Scott and looks down, she sees Daryl's rough hands struggling to pull away her clothes, her hands stroke Daryl's wrists for a second before she moves them across his hands and onto her clothing, she un-does each button, very very slowly, making the wait even more intense for the two boys, Daryl watches Beth slowly undoing her top, the waiting is killing him, after about fifteen seconds he reaches up and pulls her blouse open, each of the buttons popping out of their holes consecutively, Scott's hands continue to rub Beth's stomach, but once her blouse is removed he slides them down the front of her pants, not under the knickers but gently rubbing on the top of them.

"mmm" Beth's moans encourage Scott to press slightly harder, his fingers working magically against her, Daryl kisses her slightly exposed breasts, kissing around the rim of her bra, his hands stretch behind Beth and fumble with the straps, Beth moves her faces close to Daryls, their lips touch a little before Beth pushes herself onto him, for an awkward, shy girl, she sure has a lot of passion inside her!

Beth's bra comes un-done after a minute or so, the straps dangle uselessly around her shoulders, she shrugs them off then removes the bra using her teeth, Daryl and Scott both watch her doing it and can't help but want to be inside of her.

"Beth," Scott's voice echoes in her ear, she turns her head towards him expecting him to say more, but he just presses his fingers into her even harder,

"Oh!"

her pleasant moans force Daryl to act physically, he leans down towards her breasts, he kisses them at first, just a slight tease, trying to gain some power over at least one of the people involved, when she doesn't react to him he becomes more forceful, he begins to lick the nipple, his tongue flapping quickly against the tip, within seconds it's poking out like either of the guys erections, he then moves his move over her breast and bites the nipple, not hard, but he manages to get a good enough grip with his teeth that he can tug at it without hurting her, fresh cries spill from her mouth with every tug Daryl gives,

*tug*

"oh!"

*tug*

"OH!"

Scott continues his actions against the inside of her pants, but seeing Daryl gain control, strangely... it arouses him, he pulls his own hands from Beth's trousers, and grabs at Daryl's leather jacket, he pushes it from one shoulder, then moves to the next, but Daryl is already ahead of him, he pulls his hands away from Beth and removes his jacket, Scott's hands then tug at the top of his shirt and with Daryl's help he takes it off, al the time Daryl and Beth continue to kiss.

Scott pulls away from the two of them and removes his own shirt, Beth turns around to see where he went, then she stops, her breath leaves her lungs exactly as she lays eyes on Scott's incredible physique, his muscles are so built, and so, so toned! she can practically feel her ovaries exploding!

"sorry, was getting really hot, as a matter of fact, i'm still hot," and with that Scott removes his pants, he then moves back up to Beth, he is once again in control in this sexual power struggle.

even Daryl is mesmerised by Scott's muscles, as Beth kisses him, he looks down at himself and can't help but feel overwhelmed, here, is this young man, who has come along completely out of the blue, and his stature drastically outweighs his own, then he remembers, it's no fair competition, this 'young man' is a freaking werewolf!  
"oh!"  
Beth moans pleasantly as Daryl puts his hands down the front of her trousers, mimicking Scott's previous pleasure attempts, Beth raises her hands to Scott's chest and pushes him away, he looks at her for a second and waits for her, she stands still, arms outstretched for a moment with her eyes closed, just enjoying the closeness of her and Daryl, 'doubt this was what Carol had in mind earlier!' she puts her hands down her pants and onto Daryl's, she likes the feel of Daryl's hands, the whole, 'war-born' thing he has just screams to her, she grabs his hands and pulls them out from her pants, then she ushers him next to Scott, he stands beside him awkwardly, Beth stands in front of them, admiring the two guys who she has complete control over, even when they think they own her, she is still moving them for her benefit, playing with them toying with their actions.

"oh, the two of you are just delightful!" Beth laughs, mocking them, neither of them seem to realize it though, she turns away from them and doubles over, her face is practically resting against her knees, she looks at the two boys from between her legs, and both of them are staring back at her, not so much her eyes... more, her ass, she has it up in to air on display, and that's where she wants it right now.

Daryl stares at Beth as she stand where she is, bent over directly in front of them, he and Scott can both see the exact lines around her cheeks through her pants, after a few seconds of this image though, Beth reaches down her back and pulls at the top of her trousers, slowly, she begins to pull them down, once they reach her knees both guys become entranced by her buttocks, the curves of her hips perfectly compliment the way the bottom of her bottom curves at her legs, Beth remains where she is for a moment allowing Scott and Daryl to take in the perfect picture, Scott presses his hand against his crotch, touching himself, slightly jerking himself off.

Beth slide her hands up and down the backs of her legs, making the guys wish they were stood right next to her, but whenever one of them tries to get closer to her, she just warns them off with a hand and takes a step further from them, she continues to caress her legs for a minute or so before reaching up once again, but this time her hands grip the inside of her knickers, she tugs at them, gently peeling them from her behind, she slaps her ass with her right hand, once, both Daryl and Scott flinch at the impact, she then lowers her laced underwear down to her ankles, revealing her ass in all it's splendour!

Daryl steps towards Beth, undoing his belt as he does, she doesn't step away from him as he expects, instead, she moves closer to him, taking a step back, Scott stands watch as Daryl unzips his trousers, then inserts his erect penis in-between Beth's firm ass cheek's.

"OH!"

an immediate cry of both pain and pleasure escapes from Beth's mouth, more to Scott's delight than to Daryl's surprisingly!

"Ahhh!" more pleasure than pain this time, but still music to Scott's ears,

Scott moves towards the couple, his hands twitching at his belt, Daryl continues to thrust into Beth's rear with a lively repetition, Scott's hands pull at his belt before he knows he's doing it, then he's stood in front of Beth, belt in one hand, his other pulling at the buttons of his pants, Beth looks up at him standing over her, a smile illuminates her face once she sees what he's doing, her arms stretch out towards Scott, she grabs the front of his pants and undoes them for him.

Scott moves down onto his knees in front of Beth, he leans towards her and kisses her, their lips press together sharply after a thrust from Daryl, then they resume kissing again, then they are pressed together once more after another thrust, then normal as Daryl moves for a third thrust Scott pulls himself away from Beths face and stands over her, his penis standing up on it's own, right against her forehead, she reaches up with her right hand and pulls it down into her mouth, Scott brushes all of her hair over to one side of her head, he holds her hair there as she begins to suck him off.

Daryl begins to thrust in a different way t this point, instead of trying to keep Beth till, he tries to knock her further into Scott, he doesn't intend for any of them to get hurt, just for Scott to gain more pleasure from the action,

"Mhm!" Beth's cries come out mumbled due to the hunk of meat which is filling her mouth, but both Scott and Daryl take delight in the sound.  
the three of them continue in this position for a good half an hour, until finally, Beth orgasms.

"MHMMMM!" her cry comes out as a muffled scream, Scott removes himself from her mouth and kneels down in front of her, he pushes his lips against hers kissing her hard, Daryl also lets go of his hold on her, her comes out of her and lowers her to the ground, she lays on the cold leaves which cover the area they've bee in for the past hour or so, Beth looks up and back towards the prison, she can see the tip of one of the watchtowers peaking through the trees, she thinks about going back for a second, but then she catches sight of Scott out of the corner of her eye, she turns her head to him, he is moving towards her legs, his hands grip her left leg and push it outwards, Daryl does the same with her right leg.

Beth lays on the floor, completely spread-eagled, at the mercy of the two sexually aroused men who she is with, Scott gestures for Daryl to begin.

Daryl takes Beth's left leg and pulls it towards him slightly, her thighs are still separated a lot, but it doesn't hurt her hips as much any more, he then moves in between her legs, he leans down in towards Beth's vagina, his mouth mere centimetres away from it, but instead of using his mouth to please her, he uses his chin stubble, the rough little hairs don't penetrate deeply into her, but they press against her more than enough for her to become overwhelmed with pleasure, the little hairs brush up and down, left and right, he pleases her using his chin! Scott moves up her body as he does this, not going anywhere specific, just looking for pleasure points, he kisses at her body, first her hips, then her stomach... up to her breasts, for a moment he begins to lick her nipples, and bite them a little like Daryl did, but then he moves up further, up to her face, he kisses her on the lips, not full-blown like he had done earlier, these kisses are far more tender, more loving, like the way a boyfriend would kiss his girlfriend goodnight, or a husband to his wife.

"enjoying all this huh Beth?" says Daryl, the movement of his jaw causes his hairs to press against her in a different way, which she enjoys even more!  
Scott moves down, away from her mouth, she tries to look down at the two of them playing around with her body parts but she can't bring herself to, like actually physically can't, every time she tilts her head down to look a bolt of pleasure shoots through her, throwing her head back and into the ground, so she lies there, her eyes shut tight, the two guys fumbling around with her waist and other areas.

twenty minutes pass of this 'stubble-sex' by which time Beth has managed to calm herself down physically enough to go another bout with the physically adept men, she raises her hand and rests it on Daryl's head, she strokes him gently then pushes him away, she reaches out for Scott once Daryl is clear of her, hers and Scott's hands grasp each other and she pulls him down on top of her, he pulls her legs out from under him and rests them against his chest, he grabs his penis, and slowly pushes the tip into Beth's vagina, she lets out a minor moan as it first squeezes in, but then he begins to thrust her slowly and she just lies there with him, enjoying the feeling.

Daryl moves closer to her face this time, at first he kisses her, gently to begin with, then he moves his head away from hers and shuffles closer to her on his knees, his erect cock rests in his hand above Beth's face, he moves back slightly so that she can lick the tip at her own pleasure, she pulls him closer so that it fills her mouth and begins to reciprocate the action she made with Scott earlier, after five minutes of the three of them working like this, Daryl takes it from her mouth and begins to pump himself over her face, she helps him with this for several minutes until he blows his load onto her face, it spans easily over her mouth and jaw, covers part of her cheek, she lays there smiling, she enjoys the warm feeling which covers her face almost as much as the warm feeling which fills her stomach.

"i'm heading back, i'll leave the two of you out here to continue," says Daryl putting his clothes back on as he does.

"unf... wait!" Beth cries to him between grunts, "one last kiss before you go?"

She wants Daryl to know she has enjoyed him the most but has no way of communicating it to him besides a final kiss.

he puts his shirt on and leans down to her, he gets on his knees and presses his lips onto hers, her tongue slips into his mouth and the two of them share a long kiss which holds for a good minute without either of them coming up for air.

Daryl strides back in the direction of the prison leaving Beth and Scott to continue on their sexual path into the heavens, he checks the area for walkers before leaving them though, he can't believe that all this time he never even thought about that!

Beth links her legs around Scott's waist, "It's just you and me now!" she smiles at him and then winks seductively, he quickens his pace, pushing deeper into her body, his head moves closer to hers, he murmurs into her ear, "if you thought that was all pleasant, then you better prepare your body, because this might hurt!" and with that, Scott pulls away from her with a smile, he looks slightly maniacal, but there's is concern in his eyes, the kind of concern that comes with all great heroes, as well as something else, Beth can't tell what it is, but it's there, the same as the red colouring, she knows that is in there somewhere too.

Scott stand up and admires Beth for a second, she watches him as he stands there, not moving, he watches the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, his eyes wander down her body, from her chest, to her belly-button, to her privates and back up again, the two of them remain like this for a while, just looking at each other, not really doing anything, but then Beth suddenly jumps up onto her feet, she moves to Scott and kisses him, her lips stick straight to his within a moments notice, whilst their tongues lock inside their mouths, Scott reaches down and grabs Beth's ass, his hands plant a firm grip on her and he hoists her into the air, he holds her at his waist height and she wraps her legs around him, he pulls her closer to him, her hands link behind his head as she kisses him harder, he walks her over to a tree nearby to them, he stumbles slightly at one point but keeps his balance, laughing he puts her against the tree and pushes himself into her, she makes a humming noise as he first moves against her, but then his hips make a fluent, repetitive action and she can't help but moan between kisses.

the sex only lasts a few minutes this time, but Beth is filled with a new, awkward pleasure that she couldn't begin to imagine before, Scott hold her against the tree he doesn't make any move to let go of her once he is done, but instead just remains stood there, planted where he is stood, she tilts her head to the side and moves her lips to his neck, he kisses him slowly, allowing her tongue to touch his skin for only a moment before leaving him, she nibbles at him a little, not enough to annoy or hurt him, but enough for him to notice, enough for his pleasure, she moves away from his neck and begins to kiss his chest, suddenly Scott lifts her up, higher than before, before she has time to react, Scott has pushed her up and onto his shoulders, her legs are wrapped around his neck and his tongue has set to work on penetrating her before she can even realize he made little effort to lift her there.

"OH!"

Scott's tongue works wonders inside of Beth, she thought it was nice in her mouth, or down her throat, but this! with it here! it was better than Daryl's stubble! his tongue forced it's way in, wriggled a little and then retracted, sometimes he just pulled it out, others he folded it so that it touched more of an area, Beth couldn't begin to describe the feeling that filled her from top to bottom, she just hoped it never had to stop!

Scott's tongue worked with as much power as any other part of him, he licked at her for that long that she then cummed, in his mouth, he wanted to spit it out, but at the same time, he couldn't, so he swallowed it, it tasted kind of nice to him, he kind of wanted more, but her moans began to soften, she was all out.

Scott lowered Beth down onto her feet, at first she couldn't stand and so she nearly fell, but Scott caught her and helped her, he scanned the floor for her clothes and quick;y found her knickers and pants, he brought them to where she was sat and helped her squeeze into them, she slipped on the underwear and reached for the trousers,

"Scott?"

"yeah?"

"that was nice, thank you for that," she smiled at him, hoping he would stay around for a while,

"thank you for letting me" he smiled back at her, he had been distracted from his search for Derek for too long, things back in Beacon Hills must be getting out of control without him to watch over Boyd and Isaac.

Scott looks at Beth as she pulls her trousers up to her knees, "you truly are beautiful, you know that?"

Beth can only smile in response, returning to her old, shy ways, she looks down to her legs and begins to wonder why she's half-naked before remembering what had just happened,

"come here," mutters Beth, knowing perfectly well that Scott can hear her, he walks over to her and kneels beside her,

"what is it?"

"i don't want this to end," tears begin to form in Beth's eyes, she knows that Scott can't remain in the prison with the others, not if he's a werewolf,

"it won't, you still have the red neck,"

"Daryl?"

"yeah... him," Scott gets a far off look in his eyes and he turns towards the sky, "it's getting dark, we best get you back to safety,"

Beth kisses Scott again, this isn't like the kiss with Daryl though, that kiss marked an ending, this kiss felt like... like.

...

this kiss felt like a new chapter...


End file.
